


Flame Hair

by Entwinedlove



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Missing Social Cues (Implied), F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Aloy finally has a moment to settle down in Nora land, only it wasn't what she expected. She seeks out a friend who will always speak honestly with her.
Relationships: Aloy & Petra Forgewoman, Aloy/Petra Forgewoman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020, Of Earth & Extinction





	Flame Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).



The consistent rhythm of metal against metal created by the forge lured Aloy into something like sleep. She'd pushed herself and her mount much further than she'd planned, and even the tangy taste of smoke and sweat on the air wasn't bothering her like it had in the past. When she finally closed her eyes, her exhaustion overrode any dreams she may have had.

"It's not every day I wake up to find a flame-haired huntress on my doorstep."

The humor and the fondness in the voice told Aloy who was speaking before the words themselves did. She opened her eyes and quickly squinted against the brilliant sunlight. It backlit Petra and put her face in shadow but Aloy was sure she could still see the mischief and passion for life in her eyes.

"Sorry," Aloy murmured, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

Petra grabbed her forearm and hoisted her to her feet. For such a short, stocky woman, Petra had a grip like iron. Aloy supposed that working a forge had something to do with that. "What brings you to Free Heap? I thought you were headed back to Nora Land for a while."

Aloy frowned briefly but Petra caught it; she gave Aloy a knowing grin.

"They have plans for you that you didn't like?" Petra gestured up the stairs towards her work area; Aloy proceeded her up the curved steps.

"Something like that," Aloy answered. At the forge, Aloy looked out across the desert. After a moment's silence, she looked back at Petra. "Do you know if there's someplace to stay here in Free Heap? Maybe someone's got a little extra space in their forge or under an awning, or—"

"You can stay with me," Petra said from where she was already elbow-deep in a heavy, deadly looking weapon on her table. She looked up at Aloy though she stayed bent toward her project. "That is what you were asking, wasn't it? If you could stay here for a while?"

"Well, uh... yes. I don't want to be an inconvenience. And I can sleep up here, out of the way if—"

Petra's perpetual grin slipped at the corners of her mouth. She stood up and faced Aloy with her hands on her hips. "I don't think I've ever known you to ramble, Aloy. Is something wrong?"

Aloy inhaled deeply to stall while she gathered her thoughts, and wondered if she stayed here for longer than a night or two if she'd start to taste different metals in the air like Petra. "I thought I'd been raised to handle anything. Especially since I'd been an outcast since birth, but I'm learning there's far more to the world than machines and survival. I uncovered ancient intelligences and what happened to the Old Ones but navigating the people around me seems impossible. I'm direct, and I don't always understand why people do the things they do. Or say the things they say!" She noticed she'd looked away while she'd spoken and focused her attention back on Petra. The other woman was watching her with concern, but it didn't feel patronizing like the Mothers in the Sacred Land. "It feels like I'm never going to learn it all."

Petra nodded and one side of her mouth went up in a half-smile. "You'll learn it as you go, and I promise I'll always say what I mean. Besides, I like how direct you are. You're a blast of air from the bellows compared to most people." She turned to her work but inclined her head back at Aloy. "So, would you like to learn something about weapon building, or do you have plans for some machine hunting today?"

Aloy smiled and took a step closer, peering at the weapon on the workbench, reassured that Petra wasn't suggesting anything than what she'd said. No innuendo and no hidden meanings.


End file.
